The present disclosure herein relates to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device using an inversion driving method and a driving method thereof.
A liquid crystal device generates electric fields in a liquid crystal layer disposed between two substrates to change the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules, thereby controlling transmittance of incident light to display images.
Driving methods of a liquid crystal device include a line inversion method, a column inversion method, a dot inversion method, and the like according to the phase of data voltages applied to data lines. In the line inversion method, image data is applied to data lines in such a way that the phase of the image data is inverted at every pixel row. In the column inversion method, image data is applied to data lines in such a way that the phase of the image data is inverted at every pixel column. In the dot inversion method, image data is applied to data lines in such a way that the phase of the image data is inverted at every pixel row and every pixel column.
Meanwhile, display devices generally express colors using three primary colors of red blue, and green. Therefore, display panels include respective sub-pixels corresponding to red, blue, and green. Recently, display devices displaying colors using red, blue, green, and primary colors have been suggested. The primary colors are colors other than red, blue, and green. The primary colors may be for example, magenta, cyan, yellow or white, and may be two or more colors. Furthermore, technologies including red, blue, green, and white sub pixels have been suggested to increase luminance of display images. Red, blue, and green image signals which are externally provided should be converted into red, blue, green, and white data signals to be provided to a display panel.